Problem: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-8}{7q} - \dfrac{-6}{7q}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{-8 - (-6)}{7q}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{-2}{7q}$